


I Can Hear Music

by Morpheus626



Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25055344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheus626/pseuds/Morpheus626
Summary: Modern AU Sledgefu is go!Also, did a bit of historical tweaking here-they’re still soldiers, still Marines, but considering this is a fic focusing on them settling back in after being shipped out, having fun and being happy and in love, I didn’t go into detail as to where exactly they’d been shipped out to for this au. If I write another piece for this au to go with this one, then I promise I’ll get that all figured out and in proper detail for y’all. For now, this is just a lot of good music, dancing, and also some smut.
Relationships: Merriell "Snafu" Shelton/Eugene Sledge
Kudos: 3





	I Can Hear Music

**Author's Note:**

> Playlist for this fic can be found here: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5KzkeIXXwi5zUm5a9JvXp7
> 
> in case anyone wants to listen as they read! Songs are in order as they are mentioned/sort of referenced in the fic, because if they were out of order I’d literally not be able to handle it lol.

Clubs weren’t necessarily his thing. He didn’t mind them, even liked them some nights, but he always felt a little bit awkward at them. 

Snafu didn’t have that problem though. He was there to have fun and dance, and he didn’t let anyone get in the way of that. He also helped relieve some the anxiety of the whole experience-there was no way to feel too awkward or unnerved when Snafu was dancing with him, grinning brighter than the sun. 

And they went anywhere-to clubs more industrial, some straight up disco, others a mix of everything from the hardest sounding songs to pop dance tracks. 

But this night was different. Snafu had insisted they leave earlier, because he wanted to stay out even later than usual. But it was weird to be dancing in the club when the sun was still shining in through the windows. 

“I’m gonna get you to loosen up, before the sun goes down. Little bit of sunlight shouldn’t stop you from havin’ fun,” Snafu said, pulling him onto the dance floor of the first club while Body Language played loud. The floor wasn’t quite empty, but it also wasn’t as full as he usually wanted it before he felt able to go out and dance. 

“Eugene, c’mon. I know you love this song-don’t let me down, lover boy,” Snafu was as close as he could get, hips grinding, feeling the beat like it lived in him every day. 

He tried to ignore everyone else, and focused solely on Snafu. He was fluid, able to shift with the songs easier than Eugene figured anyone could. Body Language slipped into Action This Day (he figured it was Queen night at the club-most of the places they frequented had one such night, at least once a month if not more, which was part of the reason why they frequented said clubs) then to Staying Power. 

And with that he had no choice but keep his full attention on Snafu. The club could have been rocked by an earthquake, but he wouldn’t have noticed with Snafu singing the song at him as he danced, smiling in a way that Eugene could only describe as utterly delicious. 

Little things like that usually sent them home early-after a certain point, the teasing got to be too much. But this was early in the night-he’d have to match Snafu’s teasing if he wanted to make it through the night without dragging him home to bed. Snafu occasionally hit that point and was the one doing the dragging, but not nearly as often as Eugene. It would be a point of pride to drive him crazy enough that he’d be the one to cut things short. 

The club dropped things down a bit as the dance floor emptied a bit-he figured most were hitting the bar. My Love is Dangerous was just the right beat he needed though. Just slow enough to justify grabbing Snafu by the hips every now and again to pull him close, and wind his fingers down to rest playfully against the waistband of his black jeans. 

From there, the floor started to busy up again, and a new favorite of theirs came on . He didn’t speak the language, so he couldn’t understand it, and though he couldn’t pronounce the name of it (he’d had the club DJ write it down for him- Hatrið mun sigra by an Icelandic group) he found himself in love with it. It was fast and loud and intense enough that even with the sun streaming in, he found the confidence to dance like it was pitch-black inside. Whether that was good or bad, he wasn’t entirely sure, but he figured he didn’t dance worse than anyone else. 

Another song (Spillingardans-he could remember the name of that one a bit better, for some reason) by the same band came on after, and as much as he wanted to keep dancing he found himself dying of thirst. Snafu was already on the same page, taking him by the hand and gently leading him through the growing crowd to the bar. 

“Start out with water. No gettin’ drunk till we get to the end of the night,” Snafu yelled over the pulsating music. 

“You plannin’ a marathon tonight or somethin’?” Eugene asked as the next song, X, started up. It had a few quieter moments that made it easier to talk, and shout their order to the horribly busy bartender. “How many places are you planning on taking me?” 

“Let’s try for double-digits tonight,” Snafu replied with a mischievous grin. “Think you got it in you?” 

He had plenty of thoughts in regards to what he had in him, as well as what he wanted to have in him by the end of the night. But he just nodded, and downed the water. 

“What say we hit the place next door after this next song?” Snafu shouted as the song started. 

“Sure. This place already got you feelin’ worn out, you need the break?” Eugene teased. 

Snafu rolled his eyes, smiled, dropped payment for the drinks in the bartender’s hand, and pulled him back into the crowd.

It was a little bit easier now, with the club starting to fill up and the sun finally going down. But it also made leaving a pain in the ass. 

“You may as well unbutton a bit too-only gonna get warmer,” Snafu said once they were out in the cooling evening air as he unbuttoned the tropical-themed short-sleeve shirt he was wearing. 

“Could-but maybe I want someone else to do it for me,” he replied, and enjoyed the blush that made its way across Snafu’s face. 

Inside the next club, it was like they’d jumped back to the start of the first club’s playlist. But he didn’t mind-Living on My Own was another one they spent a decent amount of time bouncing around the house, singing along to-neither of them could match the scatting portion of the song, however. And it was nice to change the pace up again, to have a song playing that gave him a moment to let a hand linger on Snafu’s hip, or up the back of his now open shirt to rest on the small of his back. It was the little things that seemed to really get at Snafu, to make him stare at Eugene hungrily, with enough energy and intensity behind his eyes that it was unsettling in the best way. 

It wasn’t even mid-way through Back Chat when Snafu started to get antsy. He pulled him in for a kiss, hard, his hands gently but quickly opening the first few buttons of the white, loose, short-sleeved button-up Eugene wore. 

When they broke apart, Eugene smiled. “What happened to double-digits? You really gonna drag me home now?” 

Snafu smiled right back. “Nah. Just givin’ you a taste of what you’re gonna get later. But you’re gonna have to wait till we’re at those double-digits before you get the full meal, if you catch my meaning.” 

He did, and it was a killer thought. But this was truly a bit of friendly competition now, and he wasn’t about to lose at club #2. 

He unbuttoned a few more of his buttons as Stop All the Fighting started up, fast and smooth, and watched as Snafu’s eyes trailed down his chest to watch his fingers work. 

First Time He Kissed a Boy beat through the sound system right after, and it took him back-it had been playing the night they’d gotten back, over a year ago now. The idea had been that Snafu would drive him home, then return to New Orleans. They’d danced around their feelings for each other carefully while they were away, in part due to the other Marines, but because (as they would both admit later) they were afraid of hurting one another. 

But that night, in Snafu’s car, barely out of New Orleans, this song had come on, and it was like a dam broke. They’d ended up pulling over in the back parking lot of a truck stop, unable to keep their hands off of each other. It had been a fever, which broke after and left them not just happily satisfied, but finally able to admit their feelings properly. 

At that point, he’d told Snafu to turn back around, and he’d been living in New Orleans with Snafu ever since. The one nice thing about the city was how many clubs and bars it had that let them make a night of this-dancing and relaxing and not worrying about anything but having fun and each other. He was still getting used to it, but any city would have been fine with him, so long as Snafu was there with him. 

A Childish Gambino song followed, with a beat that let him pull Snafu close again, to grind and press a few quick kisses to his neck. He occasionally worried about being so affectionate while on the dance floor, but a quick look around showed him that if anything they were still being fairly polite. 

The playlist fell into pop then, but he was only half paying attention to what was playing. Watching Snafu sweat and sway was mesmerizing, and damn him if he didn’t know it. 

He kept tossing Eugene shit-eating smiles with half-lidded glances, biting at his lower lip in the way that he knew made him weak in the knees. It took all his energy not to pull Snafu to a back hall and kiss him until he was breathless. 

“The place down the road?” he shouted suddenly, just audible over the heartbeat drumming of White Teeth Teens. 

“Sure. You gonna lead us out?” Eugene asked, suddenly aware of the very sizable crowd around them. 

Snafu grabbed his hand, kissed it, then carefully pulled them free of the crowd and out to the street. The cool air was a shock, but nice all the same, and it made the warmth of Snafu’s hand in his all the more noticeable. 

They were nearly to the next club when Snafu pulled him into a slightly secluded corner. “We aren’t goin’ home yet. I just can’t go in there without doin’ this.” 

His lips were warm too, as he kissed Eugene like his very life depended on it. The strains of Good Old-Fashioned Lover Boy playing in the little hole-in-the-wall bar near them floated by, and he had to smile in between the kisses. It was another one that Snafu sang at him often, usually at random while making dinner or something else mundane. It had eventually led to that as one of their nicknames for each other-and had also led to a few burned dinners, after they’d gotten ‘distracted’ after the song had finished. 

It was incredibly hard to pull away, especially as Get Down, Make Love started up next. He simultaneously loved and cursed the bar for that, and Snafu took his moment of sighing in frustration to gently bite at his neck, turning the sigh into a gasp. 

“You sure you’re gonna make it to another club?” he teased. 

Snafu licked at the spot he’d bit and grinned. “Could ask you the same thing.” 

After another moment, they’d composed themselves enough to make it to club #3, which was well into the throes of the night. He recognized the song playing as they walked in as one from the same Icelandic band being played at the first club, and let himself melt into the song and the crowd, pulling Snafu gently behind him towards the center of the dance floor. 

The crowd at this one were pushy, but he didn’t mind. It meant that Snafu was essentially forced to be right up against him, and he could tease to his heart’s content. Had Snafu told him to stop, he would have of course, but he clearly wasn’t interested in stopping it. He leaned back into Eugene, letting his head fall back against his shoulder and exposing his neck to the gentle touches and kisses Eugene put there. 

However, their second song at that club was only just over, and suddenly Snafu was pulling him to the bar, ordering them water again. They both downed them quickly, and then Snafu was pulling him back outside. They were barely into an empty alley before Snafu was on him again, moaning and grabbing at the buttons of Eugene’s shirt until it was open, then running his hands over Eugene’s chest. 

He stopped Snafu as he softly cupped his face in his hands. “Double-digits?” 

“I’m not givin’ up yet,” Snafu replied, pressing his hips as close to Eugene’s as he could get. “But yeah, I don’t know that we’ll make that goal. Maybe we can get to five.” 

“That’s at least two more clubs,” Eugene replied, rolling his hips to Snafu’s, watching as Snafu blushed and moaned, dropping his head to Eugene’s shoulder. “Why don’t we walk for a bit, then head into another. See if we can make it that far.” 

Snafu nodded, and they made their way back out to the street. Pop music spilled out of various other clubs they passed, some slower, some faster, but all of it feeling like it fit in perfectly with the night and Snafu’s hand wrapped around his, their skin cool as the sweat dried onto it. 

The next club had retro night going on-Two of Hearts blared as they walked in, and it was his turn to make Snafu blush, singing the song at him as they moved to the dance floor. 

“You’re driving me wild, you know that?” he murmured, his lips literally next to Eugene’s ear as they danced close. 

“That’s the idea darlin’,” Eugene murmured back, moving his lips down from Snafu’s ear to press a kiss just behind it. “And you still got one more club to get through to make your goal of five.” 

Love Kills came on, and gave them a chance to dance close, but with a bit of space, and strangely enough the break worked. It made him all the more eager to get his hands back on Snafu, and from the glances Snafu was shooting his way he felt the same. 

The club had moved to faster rock, with Let Me Entertain You. But that was fine too-that one being sung at him made Snafu blush even more than Two of Hearts, particularly Freddie’s lines in the first bit of the song. He figured Snafu knew exactly how he meant those words, and he could only imagine what after-club scenarios Snafu had running through his head. 

He had to laugh as Snafu pulled him out of the club as the song ended. “One more club. And we gotta stay for more than one song.” 

Snafu pulled him into the very next club they walked past, and it was like someone was watching over them in terms of playlist. Dancer was playing, and he happily let Snafu drag him onto the dance floor. 

They were close as could be again, and he had to gently tap Snafu’s shoulder once or twice when he got a bit overly handsy. The crowd was big, but there was still a chance someone might notice how Snafu had undone not just the button of his jeans, but the button on Eugene’s jeans as well. 

“This song is so long,” Snafu sighed into his ear, barely audible. 

“It isn’t even four minutes long, darlin’,” Eugene replied. But at the same time, he got it. He could barely wait to get Snafu home, but he wasn’t going to break the rule he had set up. They had to get through one more song. 

He hadn’t heard the next song before-it was slower, and gorgeous. A nearby crowd member dropped the artist name-Tyler, the Creator, and he made a note to look it up the next day. It was just fast enough with a good beat, that left Snafu alternating between bringing his hips close, then swaying away, but always keeping one of Eugene’s hands in his. 

It was also long. Halfway through, he couldn’t hold back. He pulled Snafu in for a kiss, and knew they were going to head home. 

There was no music aside from more random pop and rap strains floating into the street as they worked to get home. It was a longer than usual trip, with interruptions to find secluded corners to get in a kiss or a roaming hand. By the time they were up the stairs of their apartment, Snafu had ripped his shirt off and was working on Eugene’s as well. 

They nearly tripped over their cat, Delilah, as they came in, attached at the hips and the lips, not really paying attention to where they were going after the door was shut and locked behind them. 

After a few trips and near misses, they made it into the bedroom, and disrobed like it was their life’s mission. There was no time for more foreplay-hell, the whole night had been foreplay. He managed to grab the lube from their bedside table while Snafu kissed and left hickies on his neck and chest, moaning wantonly, loud enough he figured the neighbors could probably hear. 

“Get yourself inside of me,” he told Snafu, tossing him the lube once he’d come up for air. 

“With pleasure,” Snafu sighed. 

Snafu working him open was always a gift. He had a way with his hands that Eugene couldn’t quite explain, but it always left him a begging mess. 

Finally, Snafu was inside and he pondered if he was already as close to finishing as he was. 

A moment later, he got his answer in the form of Snafu no longer able to properly enunciate, just moaning and groaning with a smile on his face as he moved his hips. 

He didn’t time how much longer they made it, just let himself drift into the pleasure of Snafu inside him and against him, until he came. 

He knew he was moaning too loudly as he did, but he didn’t really care-let the neighbors enjoy the audio show that was his full-body orgasm. He was left so blinded and out of it after that he only just registered when Snafu came, with the sweetest strangled groan, then murmured ‘I love you’s’ in between kisses pressed to his stomach and chest. 

Neither of them were able to get up and grab anything to clean with, which made Eugene suddenly happy for Snafu’s habit of tossing a towel near the bed, just in case. They cleaned up just enough, then fell into sleep, warm against each other. 

The next morning, Eugene woke up to music playing. As he got up and went out to the kitchen and living room, and smiled at the sight waiting for him. 

Snafu, half dressed in pajama pants, making them breakfast, singing along to Freddie Mercury’s cover of I Can Hear Music. He turned, and motioned for Eugene to come closer as he sang to him, pulling him into a lazy almost-waltz, just quick enough to match the music. He didn’t want the song to end-it was a perfect moment, soft and warm, just like Snafu’s lips on his. 

Without a word, Snafu danced them over to his phone, and tapped the screen until it set the song to replay. The toast might burn a bit, but it was worth it, to keep dancing and holding each other.


End file.
